


Intacto

by Metuka



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque sea difícil, confía: recuerda que saliste intacto, Neo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intacto

Me pierdo en tus brazos, en su caricia maternal en mi espalda. En esos labios de sabor indescifrable, místico y puro, como la esencia de algo precioso por descubrir. Entorno mis ojos, viéndote entre los barrotes de mis pestañas, que encarcelan mi iris. La magia de tu beso en el momento oportuno hace el instante perfecto.

—Estaba pensando que todos están aquí...

—Sígueme.

Por supuesto que lo hago. Al fin del mundo, Trin. Donde tú me lleves estará bien siempre que estemos juntos. Dejo que me arrastres fuera del templo a grandes zancadas. Parece que siempre tienes prisa por llegar a todos lados. Yo solo soy capaz de mirarte y seguirte con los ojos muy abiertos, queriendo captar hasta el último momento de ti.

Te detienes de pronto en mitad de un túnel angosto y húmedo. Mis ojos preguntan lo que mi voz no se atreve. Te giras y me sujetas por los hombros. Tus manos siempre fueron tan firmes. Me empujas contra la pared, aprisionándome entre la roca y tu cuerpo. Apenas puedes contener el deseo en tus caricias. Yo tampoco. Sea donde sea que me llevas, llévame rápido.

Al fin llegamos. Hemos hecho tantas paradas por el camino. Un beso aquí, un mordisco dos pasos más adelante pero dos detrás de un te quiero... Y ahora, la luz. Tantas velas encendidas solo para nosotros. Claridad para que pueda disfrutar de tu cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Ese cuerpo de soldado, pero también de amante sabia. Siempre me ha gustado tu modo de dosificar para entregarte entera a mí en el momento preciso.

Me abrazas una vez más y lentamente me despojas de mis ropajes con las manos y la boca, mirándome a los ojos. Te imito y siento tu piel de gallina al contacto con mis dedos. Tu respiración rauda solo aumenta mi pasión. Quiero ser tierno, pero el deseo me empuja para que vaya más deprisa.

Te tiendes en el improvisado lecho. Aunque parece que ya lo tenías todo muy bien preparado. Te observo. Una diosa en su altar que no me atrevo a tocar. Me inclino ante ti y poso mis labios en tu vientre suave y terso. Lo lamo una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando con la lengua para luego desplazarme a otras partes de tu cuerpo y fabricarte un traje de saliva y sudor.

Mansamente te dejas, con tus ojos fijos en mí. Esa mirada marina de playa tropical. Pero no te conformas con ser una mera espectadora. Tus brazos, cual serpientes, se enroscan en mi cuello y mi espalda y prácticamente me echas encima de ti. La brusquedad hace que te aplaste, pero no parece que te moleste, sino más bien al contrario. Tus piernas se enredan con las mías y apenas me dejas respirar entre un beso y otro.

Entro dentro de ti. Al menos una parte de mí lo hace. El resto de mi ser solo puede sentir celos mientras siento tu aroma inundarme. Hueles a vida, a la vida que me diste en aquel pasillo. Muerto, estaba muerto y tus palabras sanaron mis heridas. Cuando me levanté estaba intacto. Intactamente enamorado de ti.

Gimes y ladeas tu cabeza. Tu pelo está empapado de amor. Lo aparto con las yemas de mis dedos y dejo que se pierdan en tus cabellos, tu nuca, en el hueco de tus clavículas. Me susurras que acelere. Tú también lo sientes, estamos tan cerca.

Te amo. Te lo susurro entre jadeos, jinete del caballo desbocado de mis caderas. Un suspiro y un gemido se unen en tu boca cuando me respondes que es mutuo. Tus manos viajan por mi espalda, desplazándose hasta mis glúteos y masajeándolos antes de saltar de pronto a mi pecho y acariciarlo evitando sabiamente los enchufes recuerdo de la esclavitud.

Ya está aquí. Nos miramos a los ojos, compartiendo cada gramo de placer. Gemimos, suspiramos, nos sacudimos. Parece que duele, pero es puro orgasmo. Me sujetas la nuca. Qué rictus de sufrimiento. Te amo. Cuánto te amo. Pero...

Caes. Caes al vacío de pronto. Lo he visto tantas veces. Es tan vívido que tiene que ser real. No lo es por el momento, pero me asusta. Está en mi mano decidir si vives o mueres. Tengo que tomar una decisión, o tal vez ya la he tomado. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que evitarlo. Me importas demasiado. No puedo perderte. No puedo perderte, Trinity, no puedo. Me derrumbo en tu pecho, buscando protección. Aunque buscando protegerte sin saber cómo.

—Neo, ¿qué sucede?- preguntas, tus ojos teñidos de culpabilidad escudriñando los míos- ¿Qué ocurre? No pasa nada, puedes contármelo.

—Trinity...- susurro, tratando de recuperar el control de mí mismo. Quiero llorar. En mi mente caes una y otra vez.

—No tengas miedo- dices, más como madre que como amante. Siempre eres tan segura, tan fuerte. Me guías en la oscuridad, eres mi luz. Por eso tengo miedo de que te apagues. De quedar sumido en la penumbra para siempre sin ti.

—No puedo perderte- logro decir, dándole una coherencia aceptable a mis pensamientos pasados a palabras.

—No vas a perderme- estrechas mis dedos entre los tuyos con fuerza, asustada de mis miedos-. ¿Sientes esto? Nunca dejaré que se apague.

Me abrazas con todo tu cuerpo, brazos y piernas pegándote a mí, protegiéndome de un mal invisible pero inevitable. Lo siento tan cerca que me echo a temblar y estallo en llanto mientras me acaricias. Me apaciguas y me meces como si fuera un niño. Busco refugio en ti y me dejo llevar.

No entiendo. Te separas un poco de mí, lo suficiente para dejar que el aire pase entre los dos. Liberas una de tus manos del abrazo. Tus dedos se posan en mi abdomen y mi pecho. Una, dos, tres... llevo la cuenta con la mirada. Son disparos. Los disparos con los que Smith me mató. Conoces los impactos de bala mejor que yo mismo.

—Balas- susurras, mirándome intensamente a los ojos-. Tantas balas.

—Y estoy vivo- dejo caer mi mirada-. Pero ahora...

Me tapas la boca con tu mano contadora. La retiras y pronto son tus labios los que me amordazan. Dejo que lo hagan, que tu lengua bloquee la mía. No es apasionado, sino tierno. Tan tierno que cuando termina vuelvo a sollozar y abrazarte con fuerza.

—Confía- dices en mi oído-. Recuerda que saliste intacto.


End file.
